Laisse-le rêver
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Oikawa avait toujours été un doux rêveur et cela Iwaizumi le savait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Avide de gagner et de devenir le meilleur, il ne vivait que pour le volley, quitte à oublier tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.


« Laisse-le rêver »

Oikawa avait toujours été un doux rêveur et cela Iwaizumi le savait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Avide de gagner et de devenir le meilleur, il ne vivait que pour le volley, quitte à oublier tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Quitte à oublier ses meilleurs amis et à les laisser de côté. Parce que le passeur rêvait. Il voyait au delà de ce mur qui parfois lui paraissait infranchissable. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus avoir peur.

Le lycée s'était terminé depuis quelques mois déjà, les chemins des différents joueurs d'Aoba Jôsai s'étaient alors séparés. Mais il était resté avec lui. Car ils avaient choisi tous les deux une prestigieuse université de Tôkyô. C'était un moyen de ne pas le quitter. Parfois, en riant, il disait qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le surveiller car Oikawa n'était pas capable de se gérer lui-même. Mais en réalité, jamais il n'avait été aussi sérieux que lorsqu'il disait cela.

Jamais l'attaquant n'avait recherché une quelconque reconnaissance. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le genre du capitaine d'en avoir. Mais parfois, oui parfois, son capitaine l'excédait plus que d'autres et une colère vive lui serrait la gorge et le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Alors, afin de ne pas se disputer avec lui, il s'en allait boire un verre dans un bar près de chez eux.

C'était un de ces soirs-là. Il était assis, une choppe de bière dans les mains, un peu dans ses pensées. Combien de fois avait-il déjà été dans cet endroit suite à une dispute avortée ? Honnêtement, il avait cessé de compter et ce depuis bien longtemps. Oikawa ne changerait pas. Il était rêveur, il était égoïste comme beaucoup d'enfants uniques et ne se rendait pas compte que le monde ne tournait pas qu'autour de lui. Et pourtant, jamais Iwaizumi ne le réprimandait. Car il se rappelait les paroles que Matsukawa avait eues quelques années auparavant à son propos:

Laisse-le rêver

Regarder dans le ciel

Les étoiles dorées

Les jours de grand soleil

 _« Cette fois-ci, j'en ai ma claque, il me fatigue avec son volley, il me fatigue avec sa grosse tête et ses chevilles qui ne passent plus les portes ! La prochaine fois qu'il fait le con, je ne me gêne pas, je lui en mets une ! »_

 _Matsukawa saisit alors Iwaizumi par le bras et lui adressa un léger sourire afin de le calmer : « Laisse-le rêver, c'est dans son tempérament. Tu ne le changeras pas, tu sais. Oikawa est un doux rêveur, notre doux rêveur. Si tu le fais redescendre, il n'en sera que plus malheureux »._

Alors Iwaizumi le laissait faire : il le laissait rêver, planer au-dessus des nuages, attendant la chute qui devait inévitablement arriver. De toute façon, Matsukawa avait raison, il ne servait à rien de lutter contre lui, Oikawa voyait au delà de ce mur, au delà des nuages, dans des contrées que les autres ne pouvaient que supposer, qu'imaginer. Mais lui, le passeur voyait toutes ces choses, il pouvait même les toucher du bout des doigts. Cela, le champion avait fini par l'accepter. Et même si cette reconnaissance lui manquait, même si son meilleur ami semblait l'oublier bien souvent, même s'il était injuste parfois, le brun ne disait rien, souriant doucement. Parce qu'il se rappelait de ces paroles, cette douce comptine, qui lui revenait en mémoire chaque fois qu'il se sentait triste:

Laisse-le rêver

Qu´il peut voler plus haut

Même si il en veut trop

Voir le monde d´un oiseau

C´est beaucoup plus beau

Oikawa rêvait. Il voulait devenir le meilleur passeur du Japon et pourquoi pas du monde entier. Son avidité était sans borne et il se donnait les moyens d'y parvenir, ne se rendant pas compte de tout ce qu'il pouvait détruire sur son chemin, se détruisant un peu lui-même des fois lorsqu'il poussait son corps à trop rude épreuve, lorsque ses muscles finissaient par refuser de lui obéir.

Iwaizumi se souvint d'une fois où il s'était entraîné une bonne partie de la soirée au point qu'il ne pût pas se lever le lendemain, ses jambes ne pouvant plus bouger. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Parce que la vie d'Oikawa, c'était le volley et sans le volley, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Le champion avait espéré que son meilleur ami eût rencontré la réalité ce matin-là, mais non, il poursuivit cette chimère qui le dévorait de l'intérieur et le rendait à la fois si fort et si faible.

 _« Allô, Iwa chan ? C'est Oikawa. Je ne viendrais pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Je… Je ne peux pas me lever. »_

 _Un silence au bout du fil. Il n'avait rien dit. Il ne devait rien lui dire. C'était peine perdue de lui faire la morale et puis, la brisure qu'il entendait dans la voix de son meilleur ami suffisait pour lui faire comprendre que cela lui était déjà difficile._

 _« Prends soin de toi Shittykawa, je t'amènerai les devoirs ce soir. A ce soir. »_

 _Et il avait raccroché, posant le téléphone sur son lit avant que son poing n'atterrît dans le mur face à lui. Qu'il était difficile parfois de ne pas lui hurler dessus, qu'il était difficile de ne pas le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il comprît… Mais se serait-il rendu compte de toute la peine, toute la tristesse qu'Iwaizumi accumulait en silence ? Non. Certainement pas. C'était Oikawa après tout._

Il le regardait sans rien dire, souffrant en silence de voir son ami se détruire. Car Oikawa se détruisait : son corps, son esprit, son âme même.

Et même lorsqu'il décida de sortir avec Ushijima Wakatoshi, il ne dit rien. Il savait pourtant. Oui, il le savait que son grand rêveur se prendrait un mur. Il savait que le naufrage serait certain et que les bouées de sauvetages ne suffiraient pas pour le sortir de là. Mais il le laissa faire, l'observant de loin, attendant.

Laisse-le rêver à sa façon

Laisse-le danser se bercer d´illusions

Briser son cœur pour un garçon

Un oui ou un non

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que la confrontation était inutile. Il était ce qu'il était. Comment faire changer un grand enfant qui veut croire en son rêve et se bat comme un forcené ? Ushijima avait été le rêve d'Oikawa pendant une période. Et même si cela lui faisait horriblement mal, il l'avait laissé faire. Il était important que le passeur fît ses propres expériences pour se rendre compte que, juste à côté de lui, son champion l'attendait, qu'il était là pour lui, même s'il ne le regardait plus.

Laisse-le monter jusqu´aux étoiles

Et si il retombe et se fait mal

Tends-lui les bras

Dis-lui tout bas

Tu peux compter sur moi

 _Le passeur venait de rentrer dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les deux à l'université. Il laissa glisser son sac au sol et pénétra dans le salon. Son visage était si sombre, si triste. En une fraction de seconde, Iwaizumi avait compris. Cela n'avait pas duré. Il le savait : il s'y attendait. Mais pas Oikawa, car Oikawa ne voyait jamais rien, parce qu'il rêvait debout. Alors, se levant, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le serra doucement dans ses bras._

 _« Il m'a quitté… Il me laisse tout seul. Tout seul… »_

 _Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul ? Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ? Mais c'était Oikawa. Il était le centre du monde et ne regardait jamais autour de lui. Et pourtant, pourtant, jamais le pointu ne lui en avait voulu._

 _« Ça va aller Shittykawa, je suis là pour toi, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là pour toi. »_

 _Il avait caressé son dos du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce que les larmes de son ami se tarissent peu à peu._

Il aurait pu lui faire la morale, il aurait pu lui dire combien il était bête de s'être embourbé dans une histoire d'amour à sens unique. Oikawa n'était pas prêt pour le moment. Il était trop égoïste, il n'était pas capable d'offrir le bonheur à qui que ce fût. L'ancien capitaine de ShiratoriZawa ne l'avait pas toléré et l'avait laissé. Mais Iwaizumi ne dit rien.

Laisse-le partir

Oublie le temps qui passe

Souviens-toi qu´à son âge

La vie est un beau grand voyage

 _Peu de temps après cela, Oikawa lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en voyage pour quelques temps car il souhaitait parfaire sa technique._

 _« Regarde ! On me propose un voyage de quelques mois en Europe ! Tu as vu comme c'est merveilleux ? Je vais jouer avec les meilleurs joueurs du monde ! »_

Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle lueur. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Cette nouvelle brisa le cœur du pointu. Mais il le savait pourtant : son meilleur ami était rêveur, il en oubliait jusqu'à ses amis et il ne voyait pas ce qui était devant ses yeux. Il ne voyait pas la souffrance dans ceux de son meilleur ami, il ne voyait pas que ses prunelles peu à peu s'était assombries et que des perles de cristal y étaient nées doucement.

Alors il baissa la tête et accepta la situation comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux.

 _« Shittykawa, avant que tu ne prennes ton avion, je… »_

 _Qu'est-ce que ces mots avaient eu du mal à passer ses lèvres. Qu'il lui était difficile de dire quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des années. Alors, du bout des lèvres, il lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'attendrait. Au fond de lui, tout au fond, il avait espéré qu'il restât pour lui, qu'Oikawa abandonnât son voyage. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit. Le volley avait une place bien trop importante dans sa vie, bien plus importante qu'Iwaizumi._

Laisse-le partir

Mais dis-lui que tu l´aimes

Sans trop le retenir

Il revint trois mois plus tard, se comportant comme si rien ne s'était passé avant de se quitter. Ses yeux étaient encore pleins de ce rêve de volley, plein de cette avidité qui faisait battre le cœur d'Iwaizumi. Parce qu'il savait que Oikawa était insaisissable, parce qu'il savait que lui-même courait après une chimère qui était celle d'un amour non réciproque. Parce que le seul véritable amour d'Oikawa était le volley et rien d'autre.

Laisse-le monter jusquaux étoiles

Et si il retombe et se fait mal

Tends-lui les bras

Dis-lui tout bas

Tu peux compter sur moi

Alors, il continua de le laisser rêver, restant à ses côtés, silencieux, le couvant de son regard comme de ses ailes, cherchant à protéger ce rêve, quitte à se perdre un peu plus lui-même chaque jour.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction ! J'ai cette chanson en tête depuis hier à force de l'écouter en boucle. Je sais, je ne suis pas gentille avec ces deux-là... Mais c'est la chanson que voulez-vous !

Haikyuu et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette merveilleuse chanson est de Roch Voisine, elle se nomme "Laisse-la rêver"

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
